


Sick

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Lingerie, Nudity, attempted dirty talk, slight attempted masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Allura is sick and refuses to admit it and tries to prove it





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> This was for my friend lotors-saltwife who had been sick at the time I had wrote this on my tumblr sinfultrails to cheer her up. 
> 
> Also I’m gonna try and make today the last big spam to get all my fics on here before going to a more eased pace and cut back down to two fics a night hopefully.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it ^^

“For—snfff—the lass time Lotor, ‘m not sick!”

The Prince of the Galra leaned away from his girlfriend as she held her handkerchief to her nose and blew into it. 

She was dressed up on the cutest lingerie that hugged her breaths and her hips so sweetly…..

He mentally smacked himself. Focus Lotor, your lover is sick and shouldn’t be sitting there in lingerie! 

“Ahaaa….” Lotor picked up her blanket and wraps it around her “Darling…”

She turned and glared at him and sniffed with her nose red and sore and eyes a bit puffy. He paled a bit before he cleared his throat.

“You need rest, and tea and soup. Not….whatever it is you are doing,” he said gently as he fixed the blankets around her, and brushed some hair from her face. He blinked when he felt her forehead and how warm she was.

“But ‘m not…” she coughed into her arm and sniffed again. 

Lotor sighed and he stood up, “Why don’t you go change, while I go make you some tea, hmm? Then we can rest and cuddle on the bed….”

Allura scowled. She didn’t want to cuddle she wants to ride that galtean dick…. 

An idea sprouts in her head and she manages a smile and nods, “Oh…very well….some tea—-snkkkkfff—would be nice….”

Lotor sighed in relief “I won’t be long….” he stood up and walked out of the room. Once he was gone, Allura pulled the blankets off and grins a bit evilly. Well he said to take them off~

_Fifteen minutes later…._

The Prince walked back into the bedroom, holding a tray with fresh jumiberry honey tea and soup—in case she was hungry—and managed to open the door. He’s had experience from dealing with Acxa when she was sick, he’s pretty sure he could handle….

“H-hello dar-da-darling…..!”

He blanched and almost dropped the tray. 

Allura laid back on her bed in the dim lighting….completely naked with her legs opened. She was smiling. Or well….trying to smile with her teeth chattering and arms around herself. Her breasts were slightly swelling and her nipples perking and hardened in the air. 

“Ah…ah….ah….”

“Sp-speechless hm? W-well then…heh….w-would you l-l-like to…nngh…have a t-taste Of m-m-my cunt …?” she slowly slipped one of her goosebump covered hands down her front to between her legs, to spread her folds—

“Noooooo no no no…!” Lotor put the tray down on the nightstand and he grabbed the blankets.

“Wh-what iz it?” She coughed and then sneezed into her arm followed by a horrid cough. Lotor cringed before he pulled a blanket over her with a very concerned look on his face,

He held up a handkerchief to her nose “Darling you need to be resting! You’re…drippy. And cold, and have a fever.”

Allura sniffed and glared at him slightly “Ahb not sick! Dabbit I’m fi…fi….ACHOO!”

Lotor went completely still as a spray of misty spittle and nasal fluids hits him. He sat there for the longest moment and processed what just happened before he turned back to his girlfriend slowly.

She gulps and then coughed at the look on his face of his patience slowly slipping away.

“….Get into your pajamas and rest Allura.”

Allura gulped and then shivered “….Can you ged them for me….?”

….He sighed and wiped his face before standing up, “Yes dear.”


End file.
